Hunted
by GenieLUV
Summary: Namine discovers that Roxas, a mysterious boy she becomes in love with, is secretly a vampire. She unfortunately was given the choice to be killed or become a vampire herself, however she soon realizes that she is stuck between a war for humanity's sake.
1. Red

_**GenieLUV~**_ _Hello everyone! Welcome to my story that I've been working on for so long. To let you all know, this story had been going through a drastic make over. Soooo, it's about time I initiated the 'do over.' I want to thank all the followers and reviewers and those who favorite the story and I owe you an explanation probably later. But, thank you for sitcking with me after all this time and I'll make sure to follow with my updates._  
_**If there is anymore questions then check out my profile or message me.**_

_As for you new readers, please enjoy this story. And please read to your hearts content! :D_

* * *

_**~Hunted~**_

_**Chapter 1: **Red  
_

I heard a familiar noise go off as I pulled myself towards consciousness. It was something very annoying, but it was something I couldn't ignore, or prevent.

"_Good morning Twilight Town!"_ a radio anchorman yelled with enough enthusiasm to slowly peel my eyes open. I groaned and tried snuggling my face deeper into my pillow to avoid the sound of my radio. But, this anchorman was just so damned annoying, so I sucked up my pride and woke up to start my day— my long day.

"_How about we start the day off with some weather info!"_ he continued to roar through my radio as I bared myself to enter the shower. Steam fogged up my bathroom and I washed away yesterday's hard work that loitered my delicate skin. I had no time to wash myself up since the first thing I did was crash to the surface of my mattress— I didn't even wait up for Kairi last night.

"_Looks like we got some of those autumn winds coming in and some gray clouds rolling with it." _I stopped myself from standing in my shower any longer and immediately dried myself off to enter my bedroom once again. I put on my work uniform; which consisted of a short, khaki, plaid skirt with a white, button up blouse that was accessorized with a red bow tied around the collar.

"_It's going to be chilly outside, so bundle up!" _the radio told me. So, I made sure to put some black stockings.

I swore that this uniform was very extravagant for a mini cafe, but my boss insisted since he complimented that I brought in more customers— specifically male customers. Though, I don't know whether to be flattered or offended.

Before walking out of my room, I turned off the radio in order to turn the other radio on in the kitchen. I hoped to hear a song as I drank my coffee, but the same anchor man was still making his announcement. I went to sit down beside the counter, but a small envelope caught my eye.

I reached for it as I scrolled by eyes across big, bold letters that read: _**NAMINE.**_

I had no doubt that it was from Kairi and I was going to immediately rip it open to see what nonsense was put into a note that she couldn't personally say it to me, but the voice on the radio caught my attention once again.

"_So here's the recent news about the random killings going around in Twilight- just yesterday evening, a couple was found dead while walking back home. Police still don't have any leads to the suspect or suspects, but the TTPD (Twilight Town Police Department) are taking drastic measures that they're considering to enforce a curfew for the safety of everyone in the town—"_

My eyes wandered downward to see the time and I started getting ready to make my leave. So, I put on my red coat and slipped the note into my bag full of extra clothes and books. I took the last sips to my coffee as I continued listening to the conclusion of the news.

"_Please take caution when out late at night. We wouldn't want a curfew issued, would we?"_

I turned off the radio one last time. "Curfew my ass," I scoffed, leaving my apartment with the swipe of my keys tangled in my little fingers.

Coming down the cement stairs, the cold air entangled my legs as the breeze made my hands seek warmth within my pockets. I looked up to see gray clouds ensuing like a storm was coming, I wasn't surprised to think that it would rain by the weekend. It was completely gloomy outside, but what did you expect from Twilight Town during this season?

They said Twilight Town was known for its red sunsets and the town had a festive spirit to it during summer and spring. However, as soon as autumn hits and winter being right around the corner, this town kind of felt hollow— and these killings sure weren't helping.

Tomorrow (being the first day of November) would be three months of the random killings that have been going on around here. People are calling it 'Fall's Fatal Mark"— considering it has started by the beginning of September and that each victim was found with one brutal wound as if they were masticated.

I heard people say it's just some sadistic serial killer running around loose to gain notoriety, others say it could be an amateur cannibal; and I say, _should I be scared of one possibility more than the other?_

Either way, I didn't pay much attention to it. Part of it was because I was just so tired from being busy all the time, the other was that I didn't show much weakness to things. I didn't like feeling worried or others feeling worried for me. I would consider myself brave and somewhat independent or even stubborn, but I would like to say that I had more important things to worry about— like my education, rent, and my sister.

As I continued walking past various size buildings, I decided to distance myself to the thought of the topic. I did admit, it was in the back of my mind every time I walked in the night.

I soon approached the café and I already saw some customers walk in for their early morning fix. I went inside and the doorbell signaled my arrival which sent my boss, Pence, already making his way out of the back room to welcome me.

"Morning, Namine!" he cheered as I walked past occupied tables filled with patient customers. I smiled back at him and waved, I wasn't in the right mood to give him back a response as happy as he does.

I then saw Olette coming to cater to the customers in the matching uniform. "Hey, Nami," she sounded less cheerful than Pence, but still joyed to see me.

"Hey, Olette," I smiled and went onto my duties to start my long day of work ahead.

My first table was of two guys who I've seen quite a while already. (I believed their names were Rai and Seifer) I greeted them with confidence and kindness. "What can I get you boys?" I folded my hands and tilted my head with the following expressions.

"Y-yeah! I would like some hot chocolate with extra whip cream," one of them ordered, but startled on how I came out of nowhere with such emotion.

"Hmm… A cappuccino for me, extra caramel," he hummed and eyed me very carefully.

_I was used to it…_ "Coming right up," I blinked, ignoring his gaze upon me.

I walked away to the machine to make the beverages and Pence abruptly confronted me. "H-hey Namine, I just wanted to give you this week's pay check before hand," he snorted, handing an envelope to me.

"Uh- thanks Pence." I grabbed it and decided to see a peek at my week's earnings.

"I would like to mention that I gave you a raise," he sneered at me, "Y-you know, for being a hard worker!"

I looked at the check and realized how much of a raise I actually received. "Pence, you really didn't have to- I mean, it's really not fair…" I tried to object to his offering, since I knew why he gave it to me anyway— and it wasn't just for being a hard worker.

"No, no," he assured me, "You've earned it. Besides, you do need the money to pay for this month's rent, right?"

_Hell yeah I do!_ "Y-yeah…" I surrendered and decided to accept the money, "Thanks, Pence."

I modestly beamed a smirk at him while burying the envelope against my chest like I was touched and he was swooned over. "I-i-it's nothing! Really!" he laughed and his face flustered in red as he couldn't even look at me anymore and nervously left.

I finished up making the drinks and went to serve it to my customers. "Here you are," I set both paper cups on the table.

"Thank you very much," the boy who gave me the gaze told me, "But it looks like time is short, so we'll take this to go. So I'll just leave this here."

The boy left a tip and winked at me before him and his friend left the café. I collected it and I was surprised to see he left a ten dollar tip. I was happy to see he left something so generous. But, as I cleaned up the table, I saw writing on an unused napkin—

_**See you around, sweet thing ;)**_

"Hehe—"I heard Olette laugh from behind me while carrying a box of dirty dishes, "Always so popular with the boys. Eh? Namine?"

I took a deep breath in and looked really hard at the money in my hand. "Here," I gave half of the money to Olette. I walked away before she could refuse or say anything and went to the next table.

Being given things for reasons that were unjustified didn't suit me very well. I knew I should have considered myself lucky, but Olette was just like me; a bright, young girl struggling to go to school and working hard enough to make a living. She deserved as much as I did. — And it bothered me…

Why was I always one pitied on or looked upon more often when I was just like any average person?

* * *

Later in the day, the café started to get a little quiet and not much people were coming in anymore. Pence gave me the time to eat something and do my homework before going to school. I continued pushing on the question that wandered in my mind from before. And then, I remembered that I didn't have quite the normal life to begin with.

I looked back at the days where things were much simpler and innocent; when I didn't have to worry about the necessary things and, basically, about life.

I was born on Destiny Islands, where the sun shined all the time and it was less of the city life. I remembered being that tan, blonde girl— I remembered being on the beach most of the time; my skin absorbing in the sun, my feet feeling the soft sand, and the sound of waves crashing on earth.

That's when I picked up my love for drawing. Everything around me from that point gave me inspiration to draw whatever I wished. Whether it be flowers or the sunset— in my opinion the sunset there was prettier than here.

My imagination had no limit and the world was just so pretty. I had no idea about that 'cruel world'. I didn't believe in the realism of things— I was busy being fond of the idea of a perfect life. I had a family- the sufficient support and love from the people I cared for most.

But like every dream, you had to wake up to the reality that not everything could be so perfect. Nothing in this world is perfect.

When I was sixteen, both my parents died.

I was the one who picked up the phone; the one to hear that they weren't coming home because they were murdered. I had to be the one to repeat it to Kairi, and yet I was the younger sister.

I felt like my dream was taken away from me from there. That perfect life that I yearned for shattered and I wasn't the same person anymore. I couldn't believe it, I didn't sleep without crying, and this hole in my chest started filling with a heaviness that I couldn't bear.

I was in a really dark place.

Later, Kairi sold the house and decided to move in with our grandmother in Radiant Gardens, a suburban area. We just wanted to escape it all and take a breather from the hectic point of our lives. During our time there, I began to put on this façade where I could just move on from it and overcome the obstacle to just begin a new life. But, of course I needed something to just occupy me.

So when I turned eighteen, me and Kairi, being twenty, moved to Twilight Town. It had a prestigious school (though expensive) and it was a completely different world from the one we grew up in. We used our parents' inheritance to completely pay for the school, but we got part time jobs to pay for the apartment we rented because we didn't have any money left.

Of course, not everything is handed to you.

Throughout all of this, I've realized something. People's expectations were always far too high for life. I've lost the fight to prove that fact was false. The world was too depraved to let things go our way— it was brutal enough to take away two beautiful and happy parents.

People see me as such a sweet hearted person, so courteous and pretty enough not to think of these vile thoughts. But, I know well enough to not make me vulnerable ever again.

I know enough to see that this world— was in fact— ugly.

"Namine?" Olette whipped me out of my thoughts as I turned to her, "It's about time we go to school, don't you think?"

I look at her and I see she had already changed into other clothing and had everything packed up to go. "Oh! Let me just hurry up and change then!" I popped out of my chair and began to stroll myself to the bathroom.

After changing into a white shirt that said 'freedom' on it and some skinny jeans as I still kept on my ankle boots, I put on my red coat while passing by Pence to say good bye to him.

"Bye, girls!" he shouted as we were already half way through the door, "Make sure to be careful out there!"

We both started to walk through the cold weather and continued to do so for three city blocks— a long walk by the way. "Oh yeah! Did you hear about last night's murder?" Olette commenced in conversation.

"Yeah, it's getting ridiculous," I replied with a nonchalant expression, "The police should have gotten a lead by now."

It was true; it looked like the police weren't playing their part as protectors of Twilight Town. But, going on for this long— I wouldn't be surprised to see if they were hiding something just to keep everyone from panicking.

"Totally, but having a curfew wouldn't help at all," she complained, "What about us students going to school at night? We wouldn't even be able to have night classes anymore— what then, hmm?"

"I don't know about you, but it wouldn't matter if there was a curfew or not. I'm still going to school even if I have to have someone escort me there," I scoffed.

I was definitely not going to miss out on school if they were to go on with the curfew. I was going to major in the fine arts, becoming an artist was a passion of mine. Drawing was the only thing I had left from the islands, though I didn't want to remember anything about the past. But, I promised my father I would never stop drawing. _He always loved my talent…_

Anyway, Kairi was going to school to major in fashion design and she worked as an assistant to a designer at night. So, it didn't really matter if a curfew was issued or not. I lived here for almost a year now. I know it would never pass since there were so many people out at night for various and important reasons.

"Hehe— maybe that someone should be Riku!" Olette once again snapped me out of my thought as I blushed and reacted to that comment.

"S-shut up!" I pouted as heat rushed to my cheeks and it was visible do to the cold. "When will you learn that I don't have time for that?"

"Oh, Nami! You should flaunt what you have!" she squeaked, looking at me with determination, "You're that pretty island girl that every boy imagines to have and yet, you don't even stop to take a boy's number."

"Olette, you already know my answer to that," I sighed, "I'm a little too preoccupied with work and school and—"

"I know, I know," she sighed with me with a sincere smile, "But, it wouldn't hurt to try. At least put time aside to go on a date. And who knows! Maybe you can meet someone special!"

"Hmph— that's probably going to be impossible if this curfew gets passed, you know?" I continued rejecting her idea.

"Ah! You always have a way around things, don't you, Namine?" she heaved out, already giving up.

I laughed at her surrender and satisfied as well. I honestly really didn't want to date. Yes, it was mainly because I didn't have time for it. But, it was also because most of these guys around here just see me as the 'island girl'. If you ask me, I'm probably the only one in this huge town of ours that has blonde hair— stereotypically, every guy's dream girl. I guess they were used to seeing city girls that walked around elegantly with their high self-esteem that labeled them as 'attention whore'.

Me? I'm not any of that. If I were to go walk around in a dress, I would wear some boots instead of high heels. I don't see a reason to put on makeup like those other girls to compete for attention. Girls here, you could say, are pretty snobbish. Compared to me, I'm less of a bitch.

A little smart mouthed, but never shallow.

Olette and I entered the school, which took about another city block since they did have dorms, separate buildings, and such. Our first class was calculus, and in that class you can act as shallow as you pleased. I never had a thing for math.

* * *

Once my classes ended, it was already nine o'clock. But, I didn't count myself done with the day since I had to study for an exam the next day for philosophy. _I never knew why that was even a course anyway…_

Olette was supposed to come with me to the library to help me study, but after classes a boy named Hayner insisted treating her for coffee and walking her home. I let her be and decided to just go on to the library and study for myself.

As I walked on the upper floor, a cloud of students pushed through me to reach the stairs and walk down to the exit. But, when there was less of a crowd I saw someone very familiar to me. He was just standing there, completely oblivious to everything around him; with his black-collared jacket that contrasted with his bright, silver hair. 'Mr. Junior Cop.'

"Riku!" I yelled out his name and made his marine colored eyes shift to my direction.

In a matter of seconds he was already in front of me and his hand messed up the top of my hair as a greeting in spite of me being a lot shorter than him. "Wow, Namine. It's been a while since I've seen you around," he smiled.

"I should be the one saying that to you considering you're the one who disappeared on me," I fired back with a displeased frown on my face.

"Well, well, well. Does Namine here seek my attention?" he teased with a pleasured grin, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't flatter yourself," I rolled my eyes at such an assumption with cool, "Remember, you're the one always bothering me to hang out. So I'm not the needy one."

"Oh~ I do so apologize your— oh so short highness," he laughed, leaving me unimpressed, "All jokes aside, I missed you too. How about getting something to eat?"

_Oh, so now he wants to hang out._ "Sorry," I shrugged with a smug, "This highness has to study for a test tomorrow."

"Pfft–!" the silverette breathed out, gripping at his gut, "Since when do you study?"

"Excuse me, but all those passing grades don't just come flying out of my ass," I looked at him skeptically.

"Hm—"

"What?"

He looked down at me with a smirk. "I wonder…"

It took me two seconds to look at him with disbelief and less than a second to punch him in the arm as hard as I could. However, the impact didn't seem to bother him. "I'm not a ho!" I scolded him softly, "I earn my grades the right way."

All he could do was laugh at my choice of words and I looked at him viciously as I pouted my mouth that probably caused him to laugh at me more. "O-okay, okay," he tried restraining any more of his laughter, "How about next time then? I'll make sure to text you as soon as I'm not doing anything."

"I'm not sure if I want to hang out with you anymore," I crossed my arms with a bored expression.

"Don't kid yourself, Nami," he once again messed up the top of my hair with his rough hands, "Make sure not to stay out too late, okay?"

And like that, he was on his way. "Was that a warning or some friendly advice?" I shouted at him before he left my sight.

"A little bit of both!" he hollered back.

I sighed and shoved all my thoughts aside to get to the library as soon as possible. I ended up taking his advice to not stay out as late I hoped for, but that just took a turn for the worse. I should have taken him more seriously.

* * *

My brain was fried and my eyes couldn't bear anymore once I decided that enough was enough; I couldn't take anymore studying. I looked at the time and saw that it was about to be eleven, so I started to pack up my things to begin leaving. I put my red coat on and grabbed my bag, but the satchel fell before I could even grab onto it.

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath as I heard some pens escape from it. I bended over to collect everything, but I saw something from the corner of my eye.

It was the envelope and my name written in bold letters reminded me. I opened it up and saw just a small index card with her neat hand writing:

_**Namine, don't wait up for me. I've decided to take on more hours to make our rent and other needs. I left some dinner you could heat in the microwave and please get home early.**_

_**~ Kairi.~**_

I crumpled the paper within my tiny hand and sighed with uncertainty. Did she honestly think something like this was worth telling me just with a piece of paper? She at least could have had the decency to talk about this with my approval. How could she think about staying out later than she should with all those killings going on?

_Listen to yourself, Namine. Now you sound like the older sister._

And speaking of which, I'm the one who should have been home. I strapped on my bag and pushed in the chair out of manners and wanted to look at the librarian to say good night. But when I looked up, she wasn't there. I turned my head to search the place and I was stunned to see I was the only person there.

I felt uneasy and a little creeped out, so I was immediately out the door. _That's odd…_

It was now icy cold outside and the gust of wind slapped me in the face to be fully attentive. It was so cold that I actually had a hard time breathing as I shuddered and shook from the reaction.

I was walking in a very fast pace and I held the satchel tightly to ease myself. The rustling of leaves made me paranoid and my hair being whipped in my face made it impossible for me to see clearly. I wasn't sure if I was actually the only one out, but I didn't care because all I wanted was to get home quickly as possible.

I looked up and saw that the tall clock tower replaced the moon and followed me. The lit clock stared down at me and showed me that it was past eleven already— just rubbing it in my face that I was already late as it was.

It was still a long walk from home, but what made it seem like it took forever was the cold. It was just so damn cold, it felt like it was freezing my legs and making me walk slowly.

I didn't want to think about chillness of the atmosphere anymore, so I started to think about how I should have listened to Riku. I chuckled as I saw how he was always right and I heard his voice in the back of my mind like a conscious, saying 'I told you so'.

I was about to make one of the turns, but as I did a blast of breeze hit my back and it was enough to make me gasp. I stopped a minute as I felt my breath being taken away and I took the time to calm myself for I felt some type of anxiety going over me.

Suddenly, when I was ready to move forward, my eyes paused as I saw something directly towards me. A man was leaning against a building's wall and noticed me as he turned his head. He was wearing a black, hooded jacket and the dimness of the night wasn't allowing me to properly see his face.

I wasn't nervous though, so I passed by him with very little tension and pressed on. I just kept thinking on how close to home I was and it made me look forward to seeking the warmth inside which made motivated me to go a faster pace.

And before I knew it, I was already at the other corner. I politely blinked to set my focus, but my body was at a halt and I wasn't sure if I was in shock or just going through déjà vu. I came across the same man again and he was leaning against a wall just like before.

My blue eyes were set opened and I was bewildered to how he got there. He looked at me once again, but this time he said something to me. "Don't you think it's a little reckless to be out this late at night?" he sneered.

I ignored him as I felt like he mocked me and proceeded moving on. I was thrilled to see he didn't say anything else, but I felt my heart drop once I heard footsteps following me. My tiny self knew from there that I was screwed at that point.

My eyes wandered around as I thought of what I was going to do next. I didn't want to stop to say anything to the creep because I knew that there was no point and it probably would make matters worse. _Let's just face it, creeps were worse at night._

I took a whiff of air and concluded that I need to get home as fast as I could. So, I started to move faster to at least make it seem that nothing was wrong.

I was torn to hear that the guy mimicked me and did the same.

By that time, I was already jogging. But, it sounded as if he wasn't even trying and still caught up to me from the distance. And so, I was already running.

I could hear him chuckling to himself over the heavy heaving that I made. His sadistic laughter reached the back of my neck and crawled its way to my ear, having me shake in fear. And it was just what he wanted.

I didn't want to, but I looked from behind to see him. Despair consumed me as I saw him reaching for me as he licked his lips and menacingly grinned with pleasure. "_**What's wrong, Red? There's no need to be afraid!**_" he cackled, "_**I'm not a big, bad wolf!**_"

I was petrified at what he said; it was just such a fiendish thing to say. And once I looked into the hooded figure, I saw his eyes. It glowed with an amber color that seemed he was a beastly predator— and I was his prey.

I looked ahead and saw that the last corner was coming up. That turn was my chance to at least enter the complex of my apartment and yell for help, so I pushed myself into forcing all my energy into one last sprint.

As I felt the rush of air flowing through my hair, I wasn't realizing that I felt something else other than that. I felt iced fingers try to grasp the back of my neck and nails scratch me ever so violently. His sick humor taunted me as he knew it was hopeless, and yet, I was still trying. It amused him somehow.

His presence was getting louder, closer. And in a blink of an eye, everything went black.

My head started to hurt and everything below ached. It was like I collided into a brick wall. I wasn't sure what happened, but I opened my eyes and saw the sky. For some reason, I thought I was dead because everything had gone quite— as if all was peaceful.

* * *

_**GenieLUV~**__See? Told you I improved ;)_

_Anywho, as you can see our little Namine is in quite the predicament. And you can obviously tell why I titled this chapter 'Red'. And it looks like you're going to have to see what happens in the next chapter, which is coming up shortly! _

_Well, like I said, if any questions check out my profile or review/ PM me if you'd like... I don't bite. ;) Eh? See what I did there? ;;;;;DDDD_

_LOL, just kidding. _

_Please review and I'll see you in the next update!_


	2. Shades of Blue

**_GenieLUV~_ **_Hello lovelys! Welcome to the second and long chapter of Hunted! Okay, I apologize for having you people wait(again). But, I'm not about to load up with the excuses again and instead let you read on! K'? ;) _

_**Thank you: Go men123, Black Cat, KissTheThunder, Jennyg98, walawala koala** for reviewing!_

_**And all who Favorited and Followed this story, thank you all so much! :D**_

_**Also, for those who reviewed before the first chapter: candybear24, SerenadePanda, kit-kat, zelinkfan123, dreamgiver96, kit, CheerAce, and Kurai Hiruma. Thank you for the support from Chapter 19. :)**_

* * *

_A cold rush of air was absorbed into my lungs and I was fully awakened. I slowly lifted myself off the cement ground and massaged the side of my head trying to figure things out. It was still unclear to me, but I looked around to seek some answers._

_It looked as if I managed to reach the corner. But, as I groaned with pain bruising my head, I saw that I collided into something._

_I saw a guy, bending in front of me. He was very peculiar, almost entrancing. His skin was very light, he had golden, spiky hair, and the most captivating, deep blue eyes. I couldn't help, but stare at him. For a moment, I lost myself._

**~Hunted~**

_**Chapter 2: **__Shades of Blue_

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" he asked with a little concern. I couldn't describe it, but his question didn't get through to me and left me bewildered. That is until, I saw him wearing a black, hooded jacket. Though it wasn't the same, the memory hit me like how I ran into him— very hard.

"W-where did he go!" I softly gasped with fear slowly eating me away again. I swiftly looked behind me, almost afraid that the _**he**_ would be there.

"Who?" the boy asked.

I didn't bother looking back at him; my full attention was behind me. "T-there was a man ch-chasing me," I stammered as I started to remember everything, "I was running— and h-he was behind me…"

I sensed the boy stand up and began to walk towards the corner to see what I was talking about. My light blue eyes watched him as he reached it and looked around to see if there was said man. I was surprised to see that the boy calmly walked back and appeared clueless.

"There's no man here," the blue eyed boy assured and came to help me off the floor. He picked me up with ease and helped me catch my balance.

"That's impossible, he was there," my scarred-self urged, "I-I… know it…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once again. It annoyed me to see he didn't believe in anything I was saying.

"Don't act as if I'm crazy!" I snapped, stepping back, "I know what I saw… What I heard— what I felt…"

My fingers touched the back of my neck and tried to soothe some of the stinging that came from it. I didn't notice he was staring at me while I did, almost trying to find something to say.

"—I didn't say you were…" he had trouble saying, "Maybe you hit your head too hard or something?"

I pierced a glare at him as he was getting on her nerves. "Yeah, no thanks to you," I replied coldly.

He had an apologetic look to him and shifted his gaze away from mine to ignore the tension. He began scratching the back of his head. "I— I'm sorry."

Apparently, I admitted he looked too innocent to be the victim of my irritation. And, since there wasn't any more danger, I was safe and just wanted to get home. "It's fine," I exhaustedly accepted his apology and slowly turned away to leave.

"W-wait!" he stopped me in my tracks.

I looked behind to see some type of timid expression to him. "What?" I asked.

"You forgot this." He held out her bag and reached out his arm to hand it to me. I now felt a little guilty after he gave me that look and I politely took the bag from him.

"—thank you," I nodded, showing some gratitude in return. And soon enough, I left without taking another glance at him. I entered the safety and warmth of my apartment complex as I left the boy standing alone.

A flight of stairs and few steps later, I entered my apartment as I took a whiff of the familiar smell to it. As I leaned against the door, I was finally relaxed and my nerves were calmed. I gently brushed through my hair and released the breath I took with weariness of what to do next.

I turned on the dimmed light that was in the kitchen and saw that it was eleven-thirty. Next, I searched through one of the cabinets and took a glass cup to fill it with water. I drank the cool, refreshing water as I realized I was doing all this to just occupy myself.

Was I supposed to pretend like nothing happened? Like all that was in my imagination from probable cause of studying too hard or indeed hitting my head too hard? It was impossible for me to believe it wasn't all real.

And what's worse was that I wished it was— because Kairi hadn't returned home yet.

I became restless to the thought that the man lurked around and Kairi still being out there. I couldn't pin point the man's intentions of attacking like that either. I was clueless that either he was just some sick pervert or worse— he had something to do with the murders. But, I wasn't drawing to conclusions just yet. It was still unexplainable to how the man suddenly disappeared and maybe I was a little delusional.

Meanwhile, I shook all of my blunt thinking away. I was just worried about Kairi getting home safely.

I looked at the time once more and only five minutes have passed. I was thought was quite ridiculous to overreact at the time.

_Kairi did say she was coming home late._

I decided to ease myself a little and at least wait for her patiently until she got home. I was going to take drastic measures if she failed to do so, even if I wasn't in the state to do so.

I went into my room and changed out of my clothes into an over-sized tank top and shorts while plugging in my phone to charge. I plummeted to the soft surface of my mattress, suffocating my face into the pillow.

I was getting anxious; images of the man polluted my thoughts. I shivered to the image when he licked his lips as if thirsty for something and his amber eyes unexplainably glowed within the darkness his hood. Everything he had said made me shiver and vulnerable.

I began digging my nails as I confessed to myself that he had emotionally violated me. I contained my tears and looked up as it was hard to breathe. I had faced the window beside my bed and pressed myself against it.

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw a recognizable figure outside my apartment. A bush of golden hair shined and blew in the wind of the cold, winter night. I was shocked that the boy was still standing there, as if waiting for something. _What the hell is he still doing there?_

I shifted to make myself comfortable as I stared at the boy without limitations. I gazed at him freely, completely examining every inch of him. I had now noticed he was actually quite handsome. But, I immediately blushed to the comment I thought to myself, shaking my head in disagreement.

However, it interested me to see exactly what he was waiting for. Although, I did scold myself for not giving him any type of privacy. But, it was something to pass the time.

Then, I shook my head nervously as if he could have heard what I said. _I'm such a creep…_

Therefore, I watched him silently, patiently waiting for something to happen; examining him and his features along the wait.

Eventually, my eyes grew heavy and my tired self was having trouble keeping my head steady. I glanced into his eyes and fell asleep to the color blue.

* * *

I twitched as I began to hear some type of disturbance near me. It was like something shaking— or more like vibrating.

I jumped up from the realization that it was my phone. I quickly snatched it off the cord and my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the screen when looking into it. It was a missed call from Olette, but it so happened she left a text message in its stead.

_**- From: Olette—5:47 AM**_

_Hey, Nami! I wanted to let you know they cancelled night classes until further notice. Looks like they went through with it after all. _

_BTW, mind passing by the café to drop off the homework? You know, since you got nothing better to do than sleep in all day? Please and thank you!-_

"Went through with what…?" I asked myself.

"_Good Morning, Twilight!"_ the radio turned on and startled me while catching my full attention. "_Boy, do we have news for you!"_

I reached at my nightstand and turned up the volume to the radio. "_The TTPD is now issuing the curfew to full affect starting today due to yesterday night's killing. Authorities reported a young girl killed while walking late at night. But, they didn't find just one bite mark on her; they found multiple marks all over her body. Like if she was literally eaten alive…"_

And immediately I began thinking about someone in particular. "Kairi!" I squeaked and bolted out of bed to find her.

I rushed into her room that was next to mine and yelled her name for a response. I walked in to see that her bed was made and nothing was touched. I began to panic and went throughout the whole apartment to search for her.

"Kairi!?" I hollered once more, looking around the room to see any evidence of her being here.

"Yes?" I suddenly heard her voice from the kitchen. I quickly turned to see her sitting near the counter drinking her morning, roast coffee in her pink mug.

My weariness was automatically lifted off my chest and I ran to her and pulled her into a hug, without a care if she spilled coffee. I was just so relieved and happy to see that she had made it, that she was safe and sound.

"N-Namine? What's wrong?" she asked innocently, completely oblivious to everything that had been happening.

"I was— I was just," I struggled admitting to it, "—I was so worried."

I had already predicted her being glad and comforting as she rubbed my back and giggled, even though it was clear to what I was talking about. But, she just had the audacity to play dumb. "Aw— it's okay, Nami. What's got you so worried?"

"Must I clarify it for you?!" I blurted out as she looked at me with confusion of my sudden change of emotion while pushing her away from me, "I was worried sick about _you_! I waited for you all night, restless to the thought that something bad probably happened to you."

"C-calm down, Namine!" she gasped as she was taken back, "I thought I told you not to wait up for me. I was working all night, nothing bad happened."

"Uh— Hello! There was a girl killed just yesterday night!" I had broken out, "And for your information, writing it down on a piece of paper isn't exactly discussing it with me!"

"Whoa! Nami, relax!" she began to explain, "My boss dropped me off, okay? No harm done."

I was now angry at how she did not understand how worried I was and annoyed to how she didn't tell me about her overtime personally. "That's all you have to say, Kairi!?" I scolded, "How the hell did you think this was okay? — especially with all the _shit_ going on out there?"

The redhead had finally taken a pause, maybe considering my feelings to everything. "I-I just thought it was a good opportunity to earn some more money," she replied with some type of regret, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was such a big deal."

Seeing her regret made me reconsider the course of where this argument was going. Although, she gave into her being at fault, I wasn't one to yell and act so boldly, which made me regret as much as her.

"Kairi, it's just— it's just you should've told me. I don't appreciate you taking such a big risk without my consent."

"I know, I know," she agreed, and nodded, "But, if it makes you feel better, my boss will be dropping me off from now on."

"Are you serious?" I asked with a hint of puzzlement, "After what I just said, you're still willing to work overtime?" I looked at her with a bewildered expression for completely ignoring everything I had scolded her for. "Did you know they had to cancel my classes cuz' of this?"

"…" I heard her grunt with uncertainty as she deflected my glare. I could tell she was afraid to say 'yes' for it would have angered me more. "I'm sorry, Namine."

But, I sighed. I didn't have the will to continue the argument. Once I saw that I had now sounded like the older sister and way too controlling, it was unbelievable of how irrational I was. Though I absolutely saw it as reckless of her to even to continue coming home late, she was a grown girl who can do as she wants without the approval of others.

And yet, here I was—scolding her like I was her mother.

"Whatever," I mumbled ruthlessly enough for her to realize I wasn't in agreement, "Do what you want, but next time… tell me instead of writing it in a letter with cowardice."

And as I turned away, she suddenly embraced me from behind. I began to feel her polite smile mold against my shoulder with gratefulness. "Thank you, Namine— for understanding," she whispered, "I promise, I'll make it up to you."

She let go and took one last sip of her coffee before heading to the door. "Well, I got to go. Love you, Nami!"

It wasn't a surprise to me that she had left me a mess, including the one she left in the kitchen. She was always like that, thinking everything was 'peachy' and all was good with a simple apology and an 'I love you'.

That's how she had always been— from as long as I could remember. But, it was the only thing that notified me she was okay and her normal self.

Which led to my relationship with her; I was always the mature one between us two. I had more authority over her and I was a little overprotective (only when I had to be). Just the difference of personalities defined where we stood, and of course, Kairi had to be somewhat cautious to tick me off.

I was never forceful, yet I used a various words to distinct that I was right. I thought before I acted.

However, I was actually sensitive. Kairi was probably the only one to see me as such, which was a rare sight. She says it's because I cared. Which was why she was probably enlightened in a way within our argument— in some weird, awkward way.

I eventually cleaned up the mess Kairi had left and went back to bed since I was off from work today. I had hoped to use this day to relax, reconcile with myself. But, not even I could catch a break from my hectic life.

I felt my cell phone vibrate against my back after forgetting I threw it there. My arm stretched behind for it and I opened the text message that caused me blow to my blonde bangs away from my face with a sense of weariness.

_**- From: Riku— 6:17AM**_

_Hey, Nami. You're a morning person, right?-_

I groaned and dropped my phone on my bed as I ran off of it; I already knew where Riku was going with this. I came to a halt once I slid across the hard wood floors to stop in front of the main door. Without pause, I opened the door to see the devil himself, innocently smiling at me while carrying a brown paper bag and a cup holder with two lattés.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

The nickname made me roll my eyes as I walked him in. Normally, I would have insulted him, but I amazingly kept silent since it was just too early to have our usual arguments. But, it was mainly because I actually missed him.

Maybe Riku was the exact person to let my frustrations out on. (Not like that, of course).

* * *

"Do you think I'm uptight?" I asked Riku as we sat on opposite sides of the couch, while watching television and drinking the rest of our lattés. I looked at the time and it was eleven-forty-five and I was surprised of how the time flew.

I soon pouted at him as I heard him snicker with a loud, 'ha!' at the end, ridiculing at my subtle question. "Nah- just kidding," he reassured me with arms crossed, "I think you try to be, like some sort of defense mechanism."

I looked at the silverette with some type of astonishment. "Excuse me?"

"It's kind of cute really," he blandly said and looked back at the television.

"I think you of all people should know that's not the case," I responded as I mimicked his actions.

"Okay, let's analyze this a little better," he made himself comfortable against the cushion behind him, gazing at me with amusement. "A person who acts uptight seeks for a sense of control, some sort of power. A woman, of course, does it out of emotional tension."

I squinted at him for using such a typical and misunderstood term. "Really?" I pronounced sarcastically.

"But—" he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "you're different."

My ears perked up and I was surprised he didn't classify me into his sexist remark. "How so?" I finally asked interested into what he had to say.

"I think you're a little bit of both on the inside."

"Oh—" I unenthusiastically moaned as I relaxed myself back into my side of the couch, not wanting to hear anymore. He practically said I had some crazy, needy control freak as an ego.

"Well, let me specify this a little more," he continued, "You, my little Namine, only seek control to have everything calm and peaceful and when you want power, you want to be seen as someone who's independent and definitely not weak."

I became a little easier as I began to agree and bear with his analysis, it was somewhat true.

"And then, you being a woman, sometimes when not in control you wouldn't know how to react, as some sort of panic or something. Especially, with your emotions" he pointed out, "Which probably explains how you sometimes spazz out."

"Okay, hold up a second," I snapped softly with disagreement, "I don't '_spazz out_', alright? I get loud sometimes and, I'll admit, I do get mean, but I never '_spazz out'_. I'm not some sort of angry, little witch."

After making that statement, I took in a deep breath and folded my arms within me with resentment and eased my back into the cushion once again and glared away from him. I then, heard Riku chuckling to himself and resting his head to against the sofa with enjoyment. My blue orbs automatically pierced into his marine ones as if I was telling him to cease or forever hold his peace.

"I never said you would spazz out in some sort of anger," he laughed at the sight of this conversation getting heated, "You have various amount of reactions, and most of them actually make you more appealing. —Like now."

I wasn't playing into his little tricks since he's been quite known to violate my mind in order to get what he wanted, or even get him out of a situation like this. "Like I said," I backed with attitude, "I know how to control myself."

"You think so?" he husked, playfully looking at me. He patiently lifted himself while keeping eye contact with me as I tried predicting what he was going to do. Suddenly, his body was hovering over mine, with arms cornering me from moving.

As he neared his face at mine, I tried stretching mine away with his movement. But, he managed to keep close to me and I grew uncomfortable from the lack of space between us. Within me I felt a rush of heat growing in my stomach and flowing into my cheeks. Of course, I wasn't allowed to show such discomfort as a sign of giving in.

"How about now?" he whispered as I could feel the presence of his lips against mine with his breath tickling the sensitive part of my face, "Can you control yourself now?"

I stood silent for a moment, feeling his breath tickle my skin and his weight sustaining itself in order not to crush me. The presence of his lips ridiculed my own teasingly. But, it wasn't working— _**at all**_. I knew better than to give into his mind games.

So, I ignored his intentions the best way I knew how.

"Do you want me to punch you in the throat?" I asked with seriousness, no inch of joking around in sight.

He froze there for a while, just gazing at me with some sort of awe. I was thrilled to see he had surrendered without temptation to poke at me any further. He soon smiled and removed himself and grabbed his leather jacket with one swift movement. "Get ready," he ordered sternly without glancing at me.

"Why?"

He turned his head to the side and I could tell his was bearing some type of coy smirk. "We're going out."

Sensing some frustration out of the tall boy, I wasn't going to deny his request to go anywhere with him. After all, '_**he**_ did ask _**me**_'.

After freshening up and putting on some black skinny jeans with a light grey sweater, sported with some white sneakers, I grabbed my bag and we walked out the building in an unexplainable fast pace. I was busy looking around to see that it was dark outside due to the cloudy weather.

Out of nowhere, Riku had thrown me a helmet without warning, but I did catch it successfully. _What's up his ass? _

It didn't process to my mind that I was actually holding the helmet until I looked up and groaned with much displeasure. "No way," I refused as I saw him pull up with his motorcycle.

He jumped on the seat and adjusted his own helmet on before looking at me as if any of this was a problem. "Get on," he ordered once again, posture with subtle authority.

"No way, I refuse to get on with _**you**_ again," I replied, tightening the hold on my helmet, "You promised you wouldn't go fast and you did anyway."

"Would you like to drive then?" he asked with a scoff.

I saw he was getting impatient with me now, so I sucked in my pride and I did what he asked. Of course, I wasn't doing so easily. "No," I responded with a frown, "Wouldn't want to hurt your manly ego."

I climbed on his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist with no distance between our bodies. He began to cackle very viciously to himself as he turned on the engine. "Better be careful with that little mouth of yours, Namine," he growled jokingly, "it'll get you into real trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ignored his threat as I've forgotten— I had just given my life to him as soon as I sat down on his motorcycle.

He began forcing the gas on his 'death bike' and we speeded off the property of the building—off with the wind. "Riiiiii-kuuuuuu!" I screamed, shutting my eyes, and begging for Riku to show some sympathy upon me.

I had ended up surrendering instead.

* * *

"Ah, come on, Nami!" Riku pleaded as he followed close behind me. "It was just a joke!"

I ignored his somewhat 'apology' as I tried as hard as I could to stay as far away from him by picking up my pace. But, damn these cursed legs for being too short. He easily kept near as we reached the café while I fixed my messy hair caused by the helmet.

We turned up by the café where I had told him to drop me off after two hours just riding around town with no plausible reason too.

"Nami-" he tried containing his laughter.

"_Drop it_," I growled, swiftly glaring at him and back at the door to the café. I entered and the welcoming bell notified my appearance. My bad mood was immediately discarded once Olette popped out of nowhere and grabbed me by the wrists gleefully.

"Namine! So glad to see you!" she cheered in her uniform, "Did you bring it?"

I whipped out the homework into her hands. "You should be thankful of all the trouble I had to go through to give this to you," I joked.

"Oh, Nami. I was actually thinking you weren't even going to show up," she claimed, putting a hand on her hip.

"I wasn't."

"What made you change your mind?" she asked. She then, looked at the tall figure behind me and prepared herself to explode with excitement.

"Ri-Riku!" she squeaked. He returned the greeting with a simple wave while looking around to keep himself preoccupied.

The brunette suddenly grabbed my shoulder to press her face alongside mine. "Oi! You finally took my advice, eh?" she whispered happily, "I told you it would work! Didn't I?"

"Just what are you talking about?" I looked at her skeptically.

"You finally went on a date!" she hugged me with joy as her pony tails flew in the air, "And with Riku, to top it off!"

I pushed her off me and frowned to the assumption. "Please, this is far from it," I scoffed and decided to take my leave before hearing Olette rant off about more possibilities.

"Wh-where are you going?" she asked as I went past Riku as well.

"Home?" The answer came out slowly as a question instead.

"Eager for me to drive again?" Riku teased, following me to the exit.

I faced him and had my back against the glass door in order to push it. "No," I disagreed and grinned, "Thanks for the ride, but I'm going to walk this time."

"Oh no you're not," he countered, keeping the door in place as he shut it. "I'm dropping you off."

"Hell no! I'm not riding with you again!" I tried slapping his hand off the handle.

"I promise not to speed up."

I shoved him, but the force backfired and hurt my shoulder. "Move!" I yelled at him, ignoring the pain, "You said that that last time! Why would I be so stupid to believe you this time!?"

"Namine!" He grabbed me from shoving him again.

"Let go, Riku," I growled.

"You're going to hurt yourself if I do."

"The only one who's gonna get hurt is you!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he bent downward to meet my level.

"Because you're making me angry," I pouted in his face.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back.

"That isn't even sincere!"

"Okay!" Olette dropped in between, easing the tension, "How about something to eat?!"

Our fighting had ceased. "Yeah, that sounds good." Riku said.

"No, thank you," I responded after him.

"Great! Right this way please!" She happily pointed to an unoccupied table.

I was hoping for both of them to turn their backs to make my escape, but Riku made sure to stay behind to push me towards the table. This was very unpleasant to me and I sat down looking the other way as the tall jerk sat as well.

"I'll be right back to take your order." Olette had finally left us and I could feel marine eyes stare at me.

"Oh. So, now you're not going to even look at me?" he asked.

"No, cuz' your ugly." My insult was humorous to him and he chuckled for a bit.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"And I hate you," I added with resentment.

"You know," he raised an eyebrow with amusement, "You're going to look back on this day and you're going to regret saying that."

"And why should I care?" I took the menu and scanned to find something small to eat.

"Because I'm probably not going to see you as much anymore."

"Good, I don't have to entertain you anymore," I replied emotionless.

His finger pulled down my menu for me to properly see his exposed cockiness. "You enjoy it though."

"Correction, _you_ enjoy it," I faked a smiled as I rolled my eyes. I set the menu aside as I finally decided to order hot chocolate, ending out conversation.

Olette came back and took our orders and left us in silence. Of course, deep down inside, I did care. Riku was actually my best friend. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. He also occasionally hangs out with me and sometimes with Kairi when she was around.

I would admit to call Riku more than a friend.

Of course, he wasn't around lately since he was a cop in training and extremely busy with all the murders going around— so within me, I was devastated to hear he wasn't going to be around anymore. Even if he could act like an _asshole_, he was very sweet to me and the only guy who saw more.

Olette came back with our drinks and some cookies she insisted that were free. And out of courtesy, she gave me a napkin and wrote boldly: _**;) You've got this!**_

"I'm being serious though," he began saying again, "You're not going to see me as much."

"Work?" I guessed as I ate a cookie.

"Yeah." He took a sip to his caramel latte. "I'll pop in time to time though."

"Hmm." I shrugged, not surprised to his pop-up visits already.

"I know you'll miss me. So you could stop acting stuck up already." He nibbled on a cookie.

"I could guarantee that I won't," I lied and reached for the last cookie. However, Riku took it before I could.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"I'm not accepting your apology." I took the last sip to my chocolate.

"What will it take for you to accept it then?" he asked, dangling the cookie with his long fingers.

I thought about it for a while. "Okay," I tangled my fingers against each other to look at him mischievously, "I want to drive the motorcycle."

I was expecting him to disagree, but he took it quite well. "Fine," he groaned.

"Then, I officially accept your apology," I laughed, "Congratulations!"

He scoffed and smirked as he shook his head in shame. He also gave me half the cookie he stole from me. We ended up sharing and the cookie was the mending piece the apology. I gazed at Riku with admiration. He was right when he said I was going to miss him.

Which was why I knew he apologized for more than the motorcycle or the cookie. He knew I wasn't thrilled by the absence he was going to take. I got over it though, just for him.

"Thank you, Riku."

* * *

It was already dark an we slowly drove onto the circular drive way that lead up to the apartment complex. I wore a grin to much delight for how I handled this devious bike. Riku must have expected me to close my eyes and take the handles in my stead, but I was brave enough to show him that I wasn't scared.

As we stopped, Riku took the weight of the bike as he released my body and kicked the stand to balance it. Both of us took off our helmets while fixing our own hair, which I found kind of funny.

"That, my good sir, is how you properly drive a motorcycle." I looked from behind with a flip of the hair and a note of confidence.

"It's funny, cuz' the point of riding a motorcycle is for the speed," he said 'as-a-matter-of-factly', "You were going fifteen miles under the speed limit. We were going so slow, I was surprised we didn't tip over."

I quickly shifted my body in order to properly face him while still sitting on the motorcycle. I didn't mind the closeness between us as my legs overlapped his; whereas he didn't lean back and instead of defining some sort of separation, he challenged it.

"Ne, Riku, why do you always have to bust my chops like that?"

He began to pinch my cheek as I whined from the sting while he talked down to me. "Because you get too confident when you got no chops to bust anyway."

The jab of my finger to his lower rib was enough for him to flinch and cease his pinching.

"What was that for?" he blinked, soothing his 'injury'. His firm hand grasped my tiny wrist and pulled me slightly forward in order for me to not do it again.

"Let go, Riku," I laughed, trying to pull away, but with no such luck.

"How do I know you're not gonna do it again?"

"It wouldn't matter anyways. I could do whatever I please with you."

His laughter was spat into my face, continuing to hold my hand in place. "Tell me something," his smile was turned to the side, "How in the world do you think that a little girl like you can manipulate a guy like me?"

An 'hmph' escaped between my lips. "Simple," I said, "I have a greater mind."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"If you want to put it that way," I shrugged innocently and began giggling from the transition of his expression. It was like taking a favorite toy or a piece of candy from a child, taking away that joy and turning it to a sudden frown. I began laughing more and felt as if I was going to cry.

I shut my eyes, in order to stop from doing so. However, I felt a hard tug and in a blink of an eye, Riku's palm held the side of my head and pulled me near his face. My helmet slipped off my lap and startled me. The closeness of our heads had made me blush from the suddenness and how detailed he looked in the dimness of the night.

"Didn't I tell you?" as if he breathed into me, tilting his head, "That little mouth of yours will get you into _serious _trouble."

His silver bangs tickled above his eyes and the shade of his eyes appeared darker than its usual blue.

"Ri-ku— what are you…?" I tried to softly gasp. Gazing into his eyes, my own became drowsy as I was unable to move away and I had stood that way for several minutes

I thought he was joking at first, but something seemed different this time. Other than the sudden sensation of weakness, his expression was much more serious and determined. It made me a little nervous, yet, it was a late reaction for me.

_Why— am I just sitting here? _It was something I couldn't explain, but I was letting him take advantage of me. I wasn't fighting or refusing his actions as I wasn't able to think for myself anymore.

As I thought he was going to lean in for a kiss, he missed my face and came past my ear. His nose and lips brushed against the side of my head and tracked downward. The sensitive sensation was enough to somewhat bring me to my senses.

"Ri-ku, why—are you… acting like this?" I slowly breathed with desperation, shutting my blue eyes tightly.

And suddenly, everything just stopped.

He grunted, as if my question had hit him in the side of the head. The silver haired boy calmly released me and distanced himself. I opened my eyes and he looked at me apologetically with astonishment. "N-Namine…" he moaned deeply with sadness.

Before he could continue his sentence, his phone began to ring obnoxiously and distracted the awkwardness between us. He picked it up and turned away to make the call a little more private, leaving me stunned.

"Yeah?" he answered sternly, "Okay, I'll be there."

He ended the call and turned back to me with less tension to his face. I didn't have enough courage to face him after what had just happened and descended my eyes to ignore his stare. Expecting him to say something, he took too long to do so and I chose to slide myself off his motorcycle.

"Namine…" he repeated in the same tone, as my feet landed on the hard ground. I waited for him to say something more, but he had trouble finding the words.

"I-It's okay," I lied while hugging my helmet I had picked up off the cement. I wasn't able to comprehend to the situation at hand. I wasn't confident about what ran through his head— and how _I_ felt about it. "I'm just— confused."

"I'm sorry— I don't know what came over me," he tried explaining himself, but with hurt in his eyes, "I-I mean…"

He also didn't have to dignity to look at me. He just stared at the empty space I had left on his bike. He soon occupied it though, and turned on the roaring engine and put on his helmet, all in a snap. "Never mind, I got to go."

Without saying a proper good bye, he speeded off and left me to myself.

"Ri-Riku!" my voice cracked, trying to stop him from leaving. The moment I lost sight of him, it occurred to me that he left behind the helmet I borrowed; but I looked at it as evidence that what had just taken place actually did happen.

I didn't want to stand around like an idiot, so I began to walk back to the building. Not much was processed in my mind, but I was just simply tired, worn out, and the day I wanted to just enjoy with my best friend ended complicated. _Shit…_

"Why did he have to do this to me?" I asked myself with regret, as Riku left me with questions running through my head.

"Um- excuse me," a tender voice made my head shoot up and stopped me in my tracks. I searched from where it came from and there _he _was again— the blonde boy with the blue eyes as he distantly stood across me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," a slow response was given to him, "I'm fine."

I didn't expect a response from him since the manner I responded hinted that I was exhausted and in no mood to talk, so I continued walking past him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, making me stop once again, "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

_What?_ I faced him. "Were you— standing here this whole time?"

He casually nodded. "Are you—?"

"_Yes_," I interrupted him and responded harshly, due from the embarrassment of him having to have witnessed everything, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "It just seemed like he did something to upset you."

"N-no!" I urged, "He didn't, he just—"

I paused. Before saying another word, I thought that it wasn't any of his business; even if he was being polite.

"I appreciate your concern," I attempted to display a smile to signify assurance, "But, if you don't mind, I need to get up early tomorrow."

"Of course," he responded quickly with intimidation, "You don't need help going up, do you?"

"Up?"

"Up to your apartment."

_How does he know I'm going up? _"Um- I'm sorry, do you live here?" I questioned, "I've never seen you before."

"Uh- no," he replied slowly, almost as if he tried figuring out why I had asked, "I was actually visiting a friend and I've seen you walk out of your apartment a couple of times."

"Oh-," I understood while playing with my fingers against the smooth surface of the helmet, "I see."

We stood silent for a moment before I decided that I yearned to get inside from the cold. "Well," I shrugged, "Good night."

I walked away, reaching for the building's door.

"You don't need me to escort you?" he asked, making me stop for the third time, "I wouldn't mind."

_Okay, now this is just tiring._ "No offense," I began telling him, keeping my hand on the door handle of the glass door, "but, I'm perfectly capable of getting there myself."

"Are you—?"

"_Yes,_" I repeated for the last time. "I'm pretty sure I can."

He flinched a little and scratched the back of his head nervously. "He-he," he chuckled, "I'm sorry, I'm being persistent, aren't I?"

His impeccable voice had gotten to me and I decided to give him a break, since I sensed he was just trying to be nice. But, I normally don't return such kindness, which was rare, but I went along with it.

"Just a little," I returned as my lips widened into a smile, "And you apologize too much."

"Yeah, I normally don't do that," he delicately chuckled, avoiding my gaze.

"Really?" I interestingly asked him, crossing my arms cockily, "What makes things so different, if you don't mind me asking?"

His deep, blue eyes looked at me with wonder and fixed up his composure in order to discard his pensive posture. But, he still kept the innocent feel to his expression. "Well, for starters," he began saying, "I _am_ talking to a pretty girl."

After he said that, I let out a mock and turned away. "Not like I heard that one before."

"You're annoyed," I heard the smirk on his face as he assumed my emotions. It was almost humorous.

"No," I faced him with a coy smile, "You just probably use that line on every girl."

"You'd be surprised that I actually don't," he countered, putting his hands into his pockets of his black coat.

"Right," I sounded with sarcasm, "You must have most girls hooked as soon as you ask to 'escort' them to their apartments."

"Ah~!" he sighed with astonishment, "I get it! You think I'm trying to sleep with you!"

I immediately blushed from the blunt comment. "No!" I fired back at him as he laughed at me, "I'm just saying, I've had my fair share of pick-up lines, it wouldn't be the first time a guy tried using that one on _me_!"

"Well, I wasn't trying to," he smiled, "I was just simply complimenting you.— You know, if you weren't so defensive, you would have at least seen that I was stating a fact that you actually are a pretty girl."

"So why would you even ask to help me to my apartment, ask me if I were okay repetitively, and compliment me if it wasn't some type of flirting?" I questioned him.

As I waited for him to respond, he turned a bit and watched me with kindness or admiration. "Just a reason to talk to you," he simply said.

I was breath taken at first, but it soon took a negative effect as I realized that it was working. 'It' as in his dalliance— or something. I wasn't about to give him a time of day, considering he did actually impress me. But, his humbleness had reached me as some sort of mask, an illusion. I wasn't about to fall for it.

"Good night." I left without even thinking about stopping to hear another one of his comments.

As I walked up to the stairs to reach the fifth floor where my apartment was, I was shocked to see he had such nerve and spunk to him. His innocence was probably another illusion he used to his advantage. And even so, I didn't want to think about it anymore. If that was his personality, then why should I have cared?

But, I just couldn't stop. He didn't anger me, but it was like he poked at me. His coy smirk mocked me once he caught sight that I was flustered the whole time. Even if he wasn't here, even if I had left him outside in the cold alone, even if I hadn't asked for his name— he was just so— annoying.

And awkwardly, it was entertaining.

A little while later, I was in my apartment; getting ready to sleep. But, I had some type of urge to look outside my window to see if he were there. And, surprisingly, he was.

He was casually standing there, like the last time. Only, he seemed more at ease and happily smirked. I felt his confidence and amusement all the way from my window, as if he hoped I would catch him this way. All I could do was return the expression at him, his gloating was just pure fun.

And for a second, I have forgotten about all the happened before our confrontation. I pushed away from the window and glanced at the helmet that I had placed on my nightstand. I dozed off, very comfortable and slightly ridiculing at the thought on how dangerous the shade of blue was— to me.

* * *

_**GenieLUV~**_ _Gosh this chapter was 19 pages long! Glad, that was over :)_

_So, as you can see I'm trying to take my time on this. Give you guys the relationships on where Namine stands on. Sorry for the short author's note, BTW. I'm super tired and got to go do some chemistry homework. Also, the tablet that I'm saving up for is coming very soon. Just bear with me! :D Okay! See you! _

_**And, if you'd like come check out the first chapter of Enthrallment! **_

_**You know werewolves, vampires, hybrids stuff ;)**_

Please leave a review! It'll rock my socks! ;D

**And here's a question for ya'! What would you rather buy: Kingdom Hearts 1.5 or Kingdom Hearts 2.5?**


End file.
